zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
T'ashi
T'ashi is an alien feline-like beast and the animal companion of L'ynnx. Orphaned as a cub after the death of his mother, T'ashi was taken in by L'ynnx, who felt an immediate connection with the young cub as she had also been abandoned and forced to survive on her own. Though he starts out as a small cub, T'ashi grows into a majestic and powerful beast, fully capable of defending himself and others from any kind of threat. Physical description T'ashi appears very similar to the big cats of Earth, with notable differences such as four eyes, antenna on his head and cheeks, thick scale-like patches of skin along his head, back and legs and brightly colored fins. He also has large saber teeth. Typically, his coloration consists of a green body, yellow tipped fins and orange eyes, but due to his species' ability to change their color, T'ashi can manipulate the color of his entire body to whatever he desires. As a cub, he was roughly the size of a full-grown house cat, but as an adult, he is roughly the size of a leopard. Personality There is little to say about T'ashi's personality, as he lacks the ability to speak, but he is more than capable of understanding speech when spoken to. As a cub, T'ashi was extremely curious and playful, always eagerly exploring the world around him. Despite some initial struggles due to their species, T'ashi eventually forges a close friendship with the Space Mice. He developed a close bond with L'ynnx after she took him in, likely imprinting on her after his mother's death, and even after growing into a large adult, he is very protective of her and the rest of the team. His abilities and natural skills make him an excellent hunting companion for the skilled huntress L'ynnx. As an adult, T'ashi's playfulness and curiosity has toned down, though he still does occasionally display his cub-like attributes. He does like to nap a lot, but this in no way means that he is lazy. In fact, he is intelligent, agile, quick and fierce and always ready to fight when needed. Abilities Powers *'Molecular manipulation:' A unique ability to T'ashi's species allows him to fully manipulate the color of his body to whatever he desires. **'Camouflaging:' This ability is primarily used to blend in with his environment. He does not exactly turn invisible, but instead alters the color of his body to match and blend in with his surrounding. **'Prey attraction & predator repulsion:' By using a combination of bright and flashy colors, T'ashi can either lure in unsuspecting prey or intimidate potential enemies into fleeing. *'Enhanced sight:' T'ashi's four eyes grant him extremely sharp eyesight. *'Movement detection:' T'ashi's whiskers, antenna and fins are extremely sensitive to movement, allowing him to detect nearby movement sooner than others. *'Enhanced senses' Skills *'Hunting intuition:' A natural predator, T'ashi is an excellent hunter, making him an excellent partner and companion for his hunting master, L'ynnx. **'Stalking:' T'ashi is also an excellent tracker and capable of stalking his target for long periods of time while remaining hidden and undetected. *'Stealth tactics:' Making use of his camouflaging ability, T'ashi is able to employ stealth tactics to catch prey and targets off guard or infiltrate highly guarded areas. *'Tracking evasion:' T'ashi can also make use of his camouflaging ability to evade enemies tracking him. Equipment *'Antenna and fins:' T'ashi's antenna and fins are hypersensitive to movement around him, making him very difficult to sneak up on. *'Fangs and claws' Trivia *L'ynnx named T'ashi after T'asharal, the Felini goddess of hunting and the forest, reflecting L'ynnx's status as an expert hunter. T'asharal is also the Felini deity based on the Green Lion, referencing T'ashi's default green coloration. Category:Voltron characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters